Welcome, Foolish Mortals!
by VerelLupin
Summary: Series of one shots. Our favorite characters meet their match at the Happiest Place on Earth.


**Loki Ragnarok belongs to Sakura Kinoshita**

**Disneyland and all its fabulous rides belong to Walt Disney Co. **

**I do have an annual pass. (TeeHee)**

**This whole series is dedicated to Alan and Carolyn!! Revised thanks to my Beta, Carolyn!**

**This is going to be a series of intertwining oneshots of all my couples at Disneyland. **

**Each couple will have one ride. I'm working on Artemis and Holly. If you have any suggestions for rides feel free to contact me. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Reviews Welcome even Flames.**

* * *

**Welcome, Foolish Mortals!**

"Oh Loki, let's go there next." Mayura dragged Loki towards the imposing Mansion that governed New Orleans Square. They had been waiting all of ten minutes before Mayura started bouncing up and down in line.

Loki smiled as Mayura literally jumped up and down, pulling Loki to the side as she tried to see over Loki's tall form. Loki tired of Mayura climbing all over him, picked her up and placed her onto the fake stone wall bordering the waiting line.

Mayura was gleefully jumping up and down when she heard a choking sound. She turned to find Loki covering his nose with a handkerchief.

A tell tale red was easily spotted on the crisp white linen. "Loki, are you ok?," she queried, putting on her "mystery glasses."

Loki was normally intelligent but placing Mayura on a knee high wall while standing in front of her was not a smart idea. Mayura still favored her uniform-like short skirts and jumping up and down had given him a decidedly interesting view of her.

Loki hastily wiped his nose and smiled "Of course, Mayura. The line is moving, come down."

Mayura took Loki's hand, but being Mayura tripped and nearly ended up sprawled all over him.

They made it to the entrance without any further incident and were welcomed by a costumed employee.

"Welcome foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion." the voice echoed into the eerily illuminated antechamber.

Mayura moved a little closer to Loki as he studied the intricately decorated room. Having his own mansion, he admired the realistic details of the polished parkay floors as well as the old fashioned gilded mirrors. Even the chandelier complete with crystals and expertly placed cobwebs was beautiful in its design.

They entered another darkly lit room and watched in amazement as the room metamorphosed before their eyes. Portraits stretched and revealed macabre paintings of possible endings to their subject.

"There's always my way." a disembodied voice cackled, thunder and lighting illuminating a chilling site. Several high pitched screams were heard after, including a decidedly male one.

That scream had sounded suspiciously close to her. Mayura sweat dropped. She turned to look at Loki, but he kept his face averted as they moved into the next hallway.

"It was not a scream, it was a startled yelp." he said staring straight ahead. Mayura muffled her laugh to not further injure his wounded dignity.

Suddenly she gave a startled noise. Loki looked down at her, she was biting her lip and making an effort to get closer to him. The cause of this became apparent as he noticed the guy next to her with a wide smirk plastered onto his face.

Loki pulled Mayura onto his other side and purposely bumped into the offending man. The man turned aggressively but immediately upon seeing Loki made a beeline through the protesting crowd.

Mayura looked up questioningly at Loki and caught the crimson receding from his naturally emerald eyes.

She smiled at the ground and gripped his hand tighter. He squeezed it back in return.

Several minutes later they made it to their doom buggies. Loki seated himself comfortably and was pleasantly surprised when Mayura leaned intimately into him.

The joy was short lived as Mayura bolted up at the sight of the floating candelabra. "Oh fushigi mystery," she said putting on her ridiculous glasses. " A trapped spirit forever doomed to wander the halls of this forbidden mansion." she sighed.

"Probably a trick of mirrors with maybe a holographic projection or strings." Loki whispered.

"Loki is so mean," Mayura pouted and settling back into her seat turned away from Loki.

Loki smiled and pointed out the hallway with its many moving doors. Mayura quickly forgot her anger and exclaimed loudly over each and every one.

The glasses came back out in the séance room. Loki had to physically restrain her from getting up and touching the "fushigi floating ball".

They settled back into the buggy and both were awed by the beauty of the dancing figures.

Loki was amazed at these humans. So much imagination and yet they couldn't believe in Gods or magic. He chuckled silently to himself but his amusement was cut short as he caught sight of the birthday cake.

He suddenly thought of his daughter Hel, wondering if she was ok or if she was lonely. He wondered if she threw parties for the dead. Maybe it was something he could bring up when he went to see her next.

He put the depressing thought aside and focused on the scenes before him.

Mayura seated at the edge of her seat, rapidly turned and buried her face in Loki's necktie.

Loki instinctively wrapped his arms around her tenderly. He instantly saw the cause of her distress .

He smoothed her hair and whispered comforting words to cover the imagery and disturbing vows. Once out of the attic, a spread of pink was visible over their cheeks as they pulled apart.

Mayura clapped and happily looked out at the dancing tombstones. The merry graveyard immediately making her forget the tragic attic. She gasped and pointed excitedly at the wolf howling at the moon.

'A wolf that looked extraordinarily like...Fenrir?' Loki thought but quickly dismissed it.

Yamino had promised to keep his big brother away from this particular outing.

Loki smiled again as he admired the singing busts and singing ghosts in their "socializing."

The Doom Buggy turned and Loki was amused to see the hitch hiking ghost displayed in front of him. Much to his surprise this particular ghost was real. It gave Mayura a lovelorn smile. She smiled back not realizing it was a true spirit.

Loki was not about to have competition follow him home. He subtlety let some of his own shadows show. The spirited Romeo took one look and faded into the background." Aren't they amazing, Loki," she said staring at the mirror in fascination.

Loki nodded a satisfied smile marking his mouth. Loki gallantly stepped out onto the moving platform and turned to help Mayura. Mayura, of course, did not see Loki or the moving platform and fell onto an unsuspecting cast member.

Mayura and the unfortunate cast member wore identical concussed swirls. Loki sweat dropped as he bent down to help both get up. Much to his dismay, the cast member once again fainted upon seeing his face. He inwardly sighed but was instantly sorry Thor wasn't there to see the incident. Thor was always annoyed at his lack of popularity when Loki was around.

Mayura laughed but was immediately annoyed as fan girls descended in guises of cast members and helpful tourists leaving their own doom buggies.

Loki smiled and talked to the excited girls, several of who fainted. Mayura angrily shoved her way through, and grabbing a handful of Loki's red coat, dragged him away from his adoring public.

Loki had the grace to look embarrassed as Mayura berated him on the moving stairway and into the turnstile.

Exactly into the turnstile, a small laugh escaped him but died quickly. Mayura winded, ignored Loki's assistance and blindly walked away.

Loki ran after her, barely able to grab onto her in front of a mountain of screams and splashing water.

Loki lifted her downcast face and was saddened to see a lone tear trickling down her cheek. Mayura turned her face away, hastily wiping her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz, Loki." she said tearfully.

"No, you're not. You belong in the sky, so the ground mocks you in it's jealousy." he said wiping the tear away pulling her in for a kiss.

"Loki?" Mayura asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes, Mayu?" he replied still holding her face.

"Happiest place on earth," she said and kissed him back.

Loki smiled into her mouth and behind her, Mickey Mouse gave him a thumbs up.

'Happiest indeed. Fushigi Mystery,' he thought.

**THE END**


End file.
